Blue Song Incident
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: Marco plays a practical joke on Ax involving the famous song I'm Blue, with hilarious results!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs, or the Blue song, but someday I will! 

This is something I came up with in the middle of the night and wrote on my dresser so I wouldn't forget it...I think it's hilarious, but that's just me...

* * *

**Blue Song Incident**

**The Practical Joke **

**(K, you have to pretend this is an actual book, and this is the first chapter) **

My name is Marco.

And currently I was walking through the woods with a fuzzy blue Andalite whom we call Ax.

"So Ax-man, is it like, really impossible to sneak up on you?" I asked.

Ax turned his stalk eyes to me in surprise at the question. (Well Marco, I suppose it is not completely impossible, but very unlikely...unless of course, you were in a morph. But in your usual shape, there is every possibility that I would hear you coming, or smell you, or see you.)

"Ah. Well. Glad I asked."

(Is there perhaps a reason for your asking?)

"Not really. I was just trying to figure out if I could sneak up on you in the middle of the night and scare you out of your wits."

Ax paused. (Why would you wish to do this?)

"I don't know! I was just thinking about it."

We kept walking

"So, I don't suppose you're very likely to be succumbed by a trap either, are you?"

Ax considered. (I don't think so. However, it depends on the type of trap. If it involved natural scenery, such as in the television show Gilligan's Island where Gilligan sometimes falls into pits covered with palm tree branches, then I do not believe you would be successful.)

"Well, duh. I was also considering maybe tricking Visser Three or something."

I laughed at the image of Visser Three waltzing down his Blade ship and accidentally stepping into a hole in the floor that was uniquely covered in palm tree branches. "But somehow, you make it sound as if there is just no way to catch an Andalite."

(No Marco,) Ax said. (There is no way that I would tell you. Please do not take offense, but I do not trust you with the knowledge.)

(Good choice Ax,) Tobias said, flying up behind us.

"What?" I said, in mock outrage. "You don't trust me with the information that could make a total fool out of you? Ax, I am very disappointed in you," I said, shaking my finger in his face. "Very disappointed."

"Who's disappointed?" Jake asked, coming into view.

"What is this, attack of The Distrusting Friends?" I moaned. "All I wanted to know is if there was some way to trick or sneak up on an Andalite, and now I have the whole Animorph Patrol out after me!"

"Marco," Rachel said, as her and Cassie appeared behind Jake. "Is there some very tiny, miniscule, microscopic chance that you already have some elaborate scheme planned to, oh, I don't know, hoist Ax above a tree because he stepped over a rope?"

"Rachel, glad to see you!" I said grandly. "Now hush, Ax isn't supposed to know that,"

I whispered loudly.

(Actually Marco, I have already heard Rachel. I will be on the lookout for any strange objects,) Ax said smugly.

I was about to groan and whine and carry on, but Jake interrupted and said we should continue on through the woods to get to Cassie's barn. Five minutes later found us as the entrance to it.

"Wait," I pulled on Jake's arm to get his attention. "Don't go first."

"Why?" Cassie asked, coming up behind me.

"Well," I said guiltily, "Believe me, you just don't want to."

Jake was giving me a look, and was, I'm sure, about to lecture me, when Ax, seeing no reason to stop going, pushed open the door of the barn... Nothing happened. Well, okay, something did happen.

About three seconds after Ax went under the doorframe, a pail of water crashed down from the ceiling onto the hard, concrete floor. Right where Rachel was about to step.

"Marco!" She yelled, and was about to come beat me up, but Tobias swooped past right in front of her face, and she kind of lost momentum. Ax's human head poked out of the barn.

"Ha ha. Ha. Ha ha ha." He laughed. Spoke. Said. Whatever it was, it sure sounded weird.

"That was a most amusing incident. However Marco, I believe you would have been more successful in drenching me had you timed the falling of the bucket more carefully."

"I know!" I wailed. "The whole thing backfired! Not only did the bucket fall wrong, it was supposed to trigger the stereo system to start playing that Blue song. You know, the one where it goes, 'I'm blue, dabah di dabah die, dabah dii, dabah diie, dabah di dabah die...I have a blue house, with blue windows...'"

They all just shook their head at me and walked inside.

* * *

**OK, now comes the time to pretend you have read the rest of my fabulously written book filled with romance, drama, and action, and now are (sadly) at the final chapter

* * *

**  
(Really Marco, I think it would be wise if you discontinued trying to inflict 'practical jokes' onto me. It is very unnerving walking around and waiting for an accident-prone and often flawed trap to happen.) 

"Yeah, you're right Ax. Sorry man, I'll stop."

(Thank you.)

"I mean," I went on, "I only wanted to see you, Ax the serious, to be completely shocked and mortified in front of everyone. It would have been so funny!"

(Mmm, perhaps. If you will excuse me, I believe I will go and feed now.)

"Sure thing Ax," I said, stepping aside to let him pass.

I turned and watched his progress across the forest-floor, walking on dainty Andalite hooves. His stalk eyes were up and alert, focusing up, and on the brush around him. Ax, walking on steadily, never noticed the carefully concealed trip wire of fishing line until it was too late...

(What-)

Suddenly, there was music everywhere, blasting throughout the woods as loud as possible, **"I'M BLUE, DABAH DI DABAH DIE, DABAH DII DABAH DIIE, DABAH DI DABAH DIE...!"**


End file.
